


Retirement

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [45]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: “Are you sure she’s behind that couch?”“Positive”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Kudos: 34





	Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: She’s hiding behind the sofa

Shepard loves retirement. If you’d asked her before she became a Spectre she would have said she would serve in the Alliance until she died or retired due to old age, but dying and fighting a war have a way of making you want some rest. 

It took a few years to rebuild the Citadel. Some were against it completely, but everyone agreed it was for the best in the end. Shepard and Garrus eventually got an apartment in the residential district, quite similar to the one Anderson left her. 

Right now Garrus is perched on the balcony, his sniper rifle pointed at the living room couch. Shepard is standing on the ground flour, about 3 metres from said couch, her biotics flaring. They don’t function as well as they used to but it still does the trick. “Are you sure she’s behind that couch?” 

“Positive” 

She abruptly lifts the couch, only to find the space behind it empty. “Fuck! Where….”

A biotic attack hits her, slamming her into the ground, in the same moment two shots ring out. Hannah Shepard-Vakarian is standing in the middle of the living room. Her right arm still glowing blue pointed at her mother, her gun trained on her father. There are paintball splatters on her chest and on the wall next to Garrus head. 

Hannah lowers her arm and sighs. “Fuck” Garrus laughs triumphantly. 

“Language”, Shepard heaves herself off the ground.

Her daughter turns to face her, brows furrowed. “Seriously? You just did it yourself.”

“You get to do it when you win.”

“Dad won!”

“Yeah and he’s on my team”, Shepard grins “That’s why squad mates are useful.”

Hannah sighs and Shepard is once again struck by how much she looks like her. Now that she is reaching her twenties, the similarities are becoming uncanny. Hannah looks more like all the statues and images of Commander Shepard then she does. Except for the Turian like black eyes and tattoos that is. She is dead set on her goal of becoming a C-Sec agent and that involves training paint ball battles with her parents. 

“It was a good move”, Garrus praises from the balcony. “I really didn’t see you. You should have maybe thought about shooting me and then moving on her. By doing both at the same time you had to shoot while moving and betrayed your position to me.”

“Noted”, Hannah nods. “I didn’t think you’d hit me if I moved fast enough.”

“You thought wrong. I’m a very good sniper.”

“So I keep being told.”

Shepard laughs. “That level of recklessness reminds me of someone though. She looks a lot like you, little more than thirty years older…”  
Hannah joins in the laughter, but Garrus shakes his head. “Sometimes I remember the amount of Husks I had to shoot off of you and I wonder how you survived.”

Shepard gives her husband a big smile. “It’s because you’re a very good sniper.”

Garrus smiles back down at her. The reason she loves retirement are moments like this. Before she became a Spectre she would have never thought this life possible for herself, but now that she has it she never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
